Efter Hogwarts
by Krizii
Summary: Det er nu 2 år siden trioen gik på Hogwarts og besejret Voldemort, men hvad laver de nu? Og hvordan er forholdet mellem dem nu?


Jeg ejer ikke personerne, det gør J.K. Rowling, men jeg ejer selve handlingen.  
  
Efter Hogwarts  
  
Kapitel 1 - Gensynet  
  
Der er nu gået 2 år siden Harry Potter på sit 7'ende skole år på Hogwarts gjorde det af med Voldemort. Nu er han i gang med sine Auror-studier, hvor han har fundet sine Quidditch evner meget effektive. Han evne til at reagere hurtigt og sikkert var ikke kun noget han kunne på kosten. Oliver Wood som var på det engelske landshold havde flere gange prøvet og overtale ham til at komme med på deres hold, det havde også været meget fristende, men Harry havde en evne til at redde verden, og han ønskede også at gøre det. Ikke fordi han ville spille helt, men fordi han var det. Fordi han kunne gøre en forskel og gøre verden til et bedre sted, ved at bliver Auror. Harry er dog indimellem reserve spiller på landsholdet hvis det skulle gå helt galt, han holder trods alt stadig meget af spillet.  
  
At være helt var ikke noget Harry var stolt af, slet ikke, det har mange ulemper. Han kan aldrig rigtig få nogle dates, da alle pigerne altid har en holdning til ham inden de kender ham og er altid overdrevne at være sammen med. De kendte ham selv i muggle verdenen, da han blev hædret for at redde dem fra en magt som de aldrig rigtig forstå eller turde sætte spørgsmålstegn ved. Mugglernes ministerium havde gjort klart at han var en der havde reddet dem fra en katastrofe og det var åbenbart nok. Heldigvis for Harry har han stadig hans to gode venner, som kender ham for det han er, Ron og Hermione. Udover havde han mange andre venner han så lidt indimellem, bl.a. Neville, Ginny og ikke at forglemme Weasley tvillingerne, som havde fuld gang i deres meget succesfulde joke-shop.  
  
Hermione sad i ministeriet, hvor hun ville gøre en forskel med at Troldmænd og Hekse skal respektere hinanden uanset om de er halv, fuldblods eller andet. Ikke nok med at disse skulle respektere hinanden, de skulle også behandle husalferne, kentaurerne og de mange andre skabninger ordentligt. Dette var et job Hermione gik meget op i, hun ønskede lige rettigheder for alle i den magiske verden, og mange mente at hvis hun ønskede at blive minister for magi kunne hun opnå det. Der var endnu ikke nogen der havde slået hendes FUT på Hogwarts hverken før eller siden. Harry var dog ikke sikker på det var det Hermione ønskede, hun følte sig nok stadig lidt for ung, men han havde fuldt tillid til at hun kunne gøre det. Hermione datede lidt indimellem med Victor Krum når han ikke var ude at spille, men Harry kunne ikke finde ud af hvor seriøst det var. Han mistænkte nogle gange Hermione for at gøre det bare for at ærgre Ron.  
  
Ron havde haft mange problemer med at finde ud af hvad han ville være. Han fandt til sidst ud af at han havde visse healer evner, men uheldigvis skulle der høje karakterer til. Så han gav den fuld ud det sidste år og opnåede de ønskede karakterer på et hængene hår. Han ved stadig ikke om jobbet er noget for ham. Hans to venner tvivlede dog ikke, han havde altid været meget hjælpsom og været der når de havde brug for ham. De vidste at dette vil få ham til at føle sig som den helt han altid har haft lyst til at føle sig som. Ron datede mange forskellige piger i løbet af de sidste par år, uden rigtig at have længere forhold end 2 måneder.  
  
Det er et stykke tid siden trioen havde set hinanden fordi de alle havde travlt med deres job, men de fandt en løsning og det var at de skulle flytte ind i hver sin lejlighed i samme hus. De har allerede fundet huset og skal flytte ind i løbet af ugen. Huset har en kælder, stue og en 1 sal, en sal til dem hver, alle etager lige velholdte. Ron overtager kælderen, Harry stueetagen og Hermione tager første sal. Huset er ikke bygget til at skulle være lejligheder, men der var alligevel toilet på hver etage, men der var kun et køkken i stueetagen, som de alle skulle bruge. Hvilket ikke gjorde så meget, da det er meget hyggeligere at spise sammen. Selvom det ikke skete så tit alligevel, for med deres arbejde var det meget forskelligt hvornår de havde fri til at komme hjem. De var indforstået med at de skulle respektere hinandens privatliv, men ellers havde de været vandt til at leve op af hinanden på Hogwarts, så det ville ikke være det store problem. De glæder sig alle tre til at flytte ind sammen. På Hogwarts har de jo prøvet at gå op af hinanden dag ud og dag ind, både oplevet gode tidspunkter og de dårlige. De vidste alle hvad de gik indtil, for der var ikke det de ikke havde prøvet sammen, det har stadig det ubrydelige sammenhold. Et sådan sammenhold bliver tit dannet i nødens stund, som de alle oplevede sammen lidt for tit i løbet af de sidste 7 år. 


End file.
